


pony (the things I would do to you)

by bilexualclarke (ohalaskayoung)



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellarke is canon and so is broanlarke, but the sex is just bellarke, just your average night I guess, this is a lapdance fic with a bit of squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohalaskayoung/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clarke! Truth or dare?” Raven recaptures Clarke’s attention. The blonde pretends to think for a moment before choosing the latter.</p><p>“Alright then. I dare you to…choose a random song from the lapdance playlist and dance for Bellamy. And all of us, of course.”</p><p>prompt: canon verse truth and dare where someone (preferably Raven) dares Clarke to give Bellamy a lap dance</p><p>*Winner: Most Underrated Oneshot- Bellarke Fanfiction Awards 2016*</p>
            </blockquote>





	pony (the things I would do to you)

“I need everyone to Engineering _right now_.”

 

Raven’s voice crackles through the radio, and Clarke’s stomach drops. The remaining delinquents all have their own radios, all tuned to channel 2. Most of the time they’re used to check in, or occasionally tease someone if they’re late for a shift or spotted making out with their significant other. But this time Raven’s voice is serious, and Clarke doesn’t even put down the bandages she’s holding before she’s running out the door.

 

She barrels into Engineering right behind Harper and Miller. Jasper and Octavia are already there, and Bryan and Monty are right behind them. Bellamy arrives last, and by the looks of it he’d probably sprinted across camp. He slides up behind Clarke, a strong hand coming around to squeeze her hip.

 

“What is it?” he barks. “Is something wrong?”

 

Raven wordless holds up the old iPod they had found in a bunker a few days back. “I fixed it.”

 

The room is tense for a second before Miller swears. “You called us in here for _that_?”

 

“Don’t get your undies in a bunch, _Nathan_ ,” Raven snaps. “Look at this playlist.”

 

She presses a button and the screen lights up. Everyone leans in closer, peering at the screen.

 

_Lapdance Music._

 

“No way,” Harper laughs. “Play a song.”

 

Raven scrolls to the first song on the list, and immediately a low, sultry bass sound fills the air.

 

Bellamy tightens his grip on Clarke’s hip, pulling her back so she’s flush against his chest. “How much do you want to bet that that’ll be passed around from couple to couple each night?”

 

“Make sure we get it first before it’s tainted,” she whispers back.

 

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Hi.”

 

Clarke tilts her head back, obnoxiously puckering her lips until he smacks a kiss there. “Hi.”

 

That night, the iPod makes an appearance again. Raven boosts it up with a full charge and brings it with her to the nightly bonfire. It’s hooked up to her portable speakers, a low guitar riff playing in the background as they pass around the moonshine.

 

“Miller, truth or dare,” Harper starts with a smirk.

 

Miller rolls his eyes. “Dare.”

 

“I dare you to lick my elbow.”

 

Miller gags and shakes his head. “Absolutely not.”

 

“What’s wrong with her elbow?” Monty asks, grabbing Harper’s arm and peering at the skin.

 

“She fell when we were scouting earlier and her elbow landed in a pile of dung,” Bryan explains.

 

“Hey, I washed it!”

 

“Still no.”

 

“ _Fine_.” Harper rolls her eyes. “I dare you to lick Bellamy’s elbow.”

 

“ _Why_ do you want me to lick things?” he yells, exasperated, but he does it anyway. “Fine. Now, Raven, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Damn, I thought you’d pick dare. Shit. Okay. Um,” Miller scratches his chin. “Is it true that you gave King Roan that beautiful shiner he claims came from a rogue Ice Nation warrior?”

 

Raven smirks, taking a sip of her own moonshine. “Maybe.”

 

Bellamy chuckles, but Clarke full on bursts out laughing. “I knew it!” she cackles. “What the hell did he do?”

 

“He touched something he shouldn’t have,” Raven eludes, but she elaborates with a roll of her eyes when Bellamy tenses. “One of my _machines_ , Mr. Masculinity. You know he wouldn’t touch me and walk away with just a black eye.”

 

“Fair enough,” Bellamy concedes, grumbling. “I still don’t like him though.”

 

“Oh, really?” Clarke curls into his side, her lips next to his ear and her voice raspy and low. “You seemed to like it when he had his mouth on you last week.”

 

He chokes on his ‘shine, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Their ménage-á-trois had been the first of what he was sure to be many, but he wasn’t exactly comfortable with Clarke blurting it out within earshot of the rest of the group just yet.

 

“Clarke! Truth or dare?” Raven recaptures Clarke’s attention. The blonde pretends to think for a moment before choosing the latter.

 

“Alright then. I dare you to…choose a random song from the lapdance playlist and dance for Bellamy. And all of us, of course.”

 

It’s not like Clarke hasn’t given Bellamy a striptease before. Sure, they haven’t usually lasted that long, given that he normally pounces on her before she can finish, but she’s definitely worked a lapdance or two in there. But there’s never been music involved before…or a fucking _audience_. But Clarke’s not one to back down from a dare, so she confidently rises from her spot next to Bellamy and grabs the iPod, clicking on the first song she sees on the playlist.

 

It’s called _Pony_ , and her first thought is _shit, I’m going to have to dance to a song about a horse?,_ but then then the music starts, and the slow synthetic bass makes her grin. She’s heard it before. _I can work with this._

 

“Don’t actually strip,” Raven warns as Clarke strides over towards Bellamy. “As much as I’d love to see it, I don’t want you two actually fucking right here.”

 

“Shut up, Rae,” Bellamy says, eyes trained on Clarke, who has come to stand before him. Her hands are resting lightly on his shoulders and her hips are swaying slowly to the beat.

 

_I’m just a bachelor_

_Looking for a partner_

 

Clarke runs her hands down his shoulders and over his chest.

 

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off_

 

She straddles him, running her hands back up his chest to fist themselves in his hair.

_Gotta be compatible_

_Take me to my limits_

_Girl, when I break you off_

_I promise that you won’t want to get off_

 

Clarke grinds her hips in a slow circle over his crotch, using her hands to tilt his head back so she can mouth down his throat as she moves.

 

_If you’re horny, let’s do it_

_Ride it, my pony_

_My saddle’s waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

 

As the verse repeats, Clarke swings her leg over so that she’s laying horizontally over Bellamy’s lap, arching her back dramatically before flipping back up and turning around so that her back is to him.

 

_Sitting her flossing_

_Peepin’ your steelo_

 

She slots her legs in between his and spreads them slowly, leaning forward and holding onto the edge of his chair as she does so.

 

_Just once if I have the chance_

_The things I would do to you_

 

Clarke grinds her ass into Bellamy’s crotch again, turning and winking at him over her shoulder. He swallows thickly.

_  
You and your body_

_Every single portion_

 

She grabs his hands and places one on her inner thigh and the other on her stomach.

 

_Send chills up and down your spine_

 

She moves the hand on her thigh down her leg and she moves the hand on her stomach up to cup her breast. She arches against him as she guides his hands, still rolling her ass, and turns to bite at his neck.

 

_Juices flowing down your thigh_

 

“Okay, we’re out,” Bellamy barks, scooping Clarke into his arms and standing up. Her shriek turns into a laugh as he stomps away from the fire, leading them back to their cabin and their friends laugh and catcall behind them.

 

He makes it to their cabin in half the usual time, bursting through the door and kicking it shut behind him before tossing her onto the bed.

 

“Where’d you learn how to move like that, hmm?” He crowds over her, not giving her time to answer before his mouth is on hers, kissing her hungrily. He licks into her mouth in the way that makes her toes curl, and once she makes that soft little moan he loves, he pulls back.

 

“Jesus, Clarke, you’re so fucking sexy. God damn, you nearly killed me, moving like that.”

 

Bellamy’s mouth bites a filthy path down her neck as his hands work her pants off and toss them to the side. He drags his thumbnail along her slit over her underwear, digging in over her clit just enough so that the delicious pressure drives her crazy.

 

“You have to fuck me,” Clarke moans, nearly tearing his shirt off. She drags her nails down his chest until she reaches the waistband of his pants and slips one hand inside, palming his throbbing cock. “No teasing, Bell, please. I need you inside me now.”

 

“Yeah? You get yourself all worked up teasing me?” He shoves his pants down just enough so his cock can spring free, dark and hard and leaking precum from the swollen tip. Clarke can’t help herself, leaning down to swipe her tongue over the head, making him groan and shove her back onto the mattress.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she finally answers him, letting him manhandle her until she’s on her hands and knees. She’s still in her top, and all he does is push her soaked panties aside before he sinks into her.

 

“Yes, _what_?” he growls.

 

“Yes, I got worked up teasing you,” Clarke gasps, fisting the sheets next to her head as he pounds into her. “I love getting you hot.”

 

“Do you know how hot you looked?” Bellamy nudges her legs further apart, wedging a hand between them so he can rub her clit. His free hand presses between her shoulder blades, keeping her pressed against the mattress, trapped in the best way. “Grinding against me all filthy like that? Fucking gorgeous, baby.”

 

Clarke sucks in a deep breath, feeling her orgasm approaching. It doesn’t take much to get her off, especially when she’s already worked up like this. They’ve barely been going for two minutes and she’s already at the edge.

 

“I’m gonna come,” she gasps, and Bellamy chokes out a laugh.

 

“Fuck, I can feel it in your tight little cunt. That’s it, let go for me. Come all over my cock, Clarke.”

 

She does, trembling and crying out. He maintains a steady pressure on her clit the whole time, but slips out of her almost immediately. Boneless, she lets him strip off her panties and her shirt until she’s naked on her back, staring up at him as he finally steps out of his pants.

 

His cock is shinning with her cum, and she aches to lick it off.

 

“Later,” he murmurs, slanting his mouth over hers. His cock is hard and wet against her thigh and she wiggles against it, but he traps her hips with his big, strong hands. “I’m not done with you yet.”

 

He knows what he’s doing, as he slips two fingers inside her still pulsing cunt. He knows her body, and he knows he could have her coming again in a minute if he plays his cards right.

 

“But I want you to come, Bell,” Clarke says. “I want to suck your cock.”

 

“Jesus, Clarke. You will, okay? I promise. _Fuck_. I can’t believe you.” He leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses down her body- pausing to pay special attention to her bountiful breasts- until his mouth is level with her pussy. “But now I want to make _you_ come again.”

 

His tongue laves at her clit, long gentle licks, as he fucks her with his fingers. Her cunt is still pulsing from her last orgasm, and judging by Clarke’s strangled breaths, he knows another one is well on its way.

 

He switches to short, hard licks, fluttering his tongue over her clit. His free hand comes to rest just above her pubic mound and he adds a third finger to her cunt.

 

“Oh, oh _, oh yes_!” Clarke fists both hands in his hair, keeping his face pressed against her center. “That’s it, Bell! I’m gonna come again!”

 

Bellamy presses his free hand down against her abdomen and stills his fingers, no longer thrusting in and out of her but instead fluttering them hard and fast against her G-spot. He removes his mouth from her, leaning back a bit so he can watch her fall apart.

 

“I-I-Oh fuck! _Fuck, Bellamy_!” Clarke’s back arches off the bed as she comes, a gush of fluid leaving her cunt. Bellamy laps it up eagerly, continuing his assault on her G-spot until she weakly shoves him away.

 

“Shit, I haven’t done that in a while,” Clarke says, her voice trembling nearly as much as her thighs.

 

Bellamy finally slips his fingers out of her cunt, licking them clean while replaying in his mind the gorgeous display of her squirting as she came. “Too long,” he says.

 

He crawls back up to lay next to her, and she rolls so that they’re on their sides, face to face.

 

“I didn’t even ride you,” Clarke says suddenly.

 

Bellamy frowns. “What?”

 

“The song. _Pony_. The whole point of the song was riding someone,” Clarke laughs.

 

Bellamy smirks and drags her closer so that his still-hard cock is pressed against her stomach. Her eyes widen, and he flips them over, making Clarke shriek with laughter.

 

 “Well, the night isn’t over yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> my inbox is now open so send me prompts on tumblr!  
> (bilexualclarke)


End file.
